Sunday
by butterfly1968
Summary: John Sheppard & Elizabeth Weir. John tries to work things out with Liz after he finds out she had a date with someone else.


John nervously brushed over his jacket and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He wasn't exactly prepared for doing this but he had to do it before it got out of control. He needed to convince Elizabeth that their choice of breaking-up wasn't a good one. He wanted them together.

He waved his hand over the door control and was surprised to find her crying on her bed. When she saw him, she immediately wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and stood up.

"John, what are you doing here?" Her hands stayed clasped together awkwardly.

"I umm…I was coming to see if you were alright." He heard the door close behind him.

"I'm fine," she said, surprisingly with confidence. "Still haven't changed I see."

His formal blue uniform was on; in his rush to talk to her, he had forgotten that he had been wearing the same thing from Beckett's funeral, as well as his visit to Earth.

"Well, you know…I just look so good in it." He gave a small smirk, trying to get rid of some of the tension.

Despite her mood, Elizabeth managed to smile at the comment. "If that's all, there is some work I really need to--"

"Elizabeth we need to talk."

"Talk?" She crossed her arms, not entirely sure what he wanted to talk about.

"About us." He shifted nervously.

She paused for a second, "John…there is no 'us' anymore."

"I know. But I want that to change." His face remained blank, his lips forming a solid frown.

"John, please, not now," she put a hand over her face. "Not after what just happened to Beckett."

"Yes after that," he growled angrily. "Listen, his death still hasn't hit me and I couldn't figure out why until I thought of what was going on before that. I can't deal with Beckett's death until I deal with us."

She dropped her hand and sighed. "We broke up because of your little encounter with a woman off-world recently. It was that act of yours that forced me to finish it."

"Just because there was a little flirting--"

"You kissed her John!" She felt her anger rising. "I'm not exactly okay with you cheating on me whenever you're on a mission."

"Hey, she kissed me and I couldn't push her off because you wanted good relations with those people."

She let out a small laugh. "Don't you dare try to put the blame on me. I didn't tell you to go around frenching alien women to gain a good relation."

"It's not going to happen again! That girl was an obscure, little," he struggled to find the word. "Thing that only happened by accident. I wasn't planning for her to kiss me."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Why am I even bothering with this? John, we had this discussion months ago. It's over."

"Elizabeth, I need us to work things out."

"Why?" She put her hands on her hips. "Why do you need us to?"

"Because I couldn't stand watching you date that scientist!" He yelled.

"He is none of your business!" She yelled back crossly.

"He is my business! I don't like what having to stand by while some other guy is hitting on you."

"So now you know how I feel when the tables are turned." She raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to continue.

"What's so good about him, huh? What do I need to get your attention, grow a beard? I mean, I know you liked the one I had after being stuck in that Ancient time dilation device over a year ago, but seriously…" She unwillingly smiled at his comment.

"Listen…I don't think it's fair that we have to spend time apart just because of one stupid mistake. Liz, I just want to go back to the way things were."

She sighed. "Me too…but--"

"No 'buts'…let's just go back." He walked towards her and put his hands on her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Let's forget about everything that's going wrong and at least make one thing right." Feeling that he had gotten through to her, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

Elizabeth welcomed the familiar taste, knowing in her heart that she could never stay away from John for too long. She felt something in his kiss that she had never felt before with anyone else. She hadn't fully registered it before but after kissing Mike, she wondered why it had felt empty. She realized it had been John that only brought out what she was going to need for the rest of her life.

She pulled away from the kiss. "John, about Mike…"

"Am I going to need to come up with an excuse to have him fired? 'Cause McKay can think up a reason to get rid of anyone within a second."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "No, that isn't necessary. There was only the one time anyway. He never felt right. He just…reminded me of you."

"Reminded? Why take the cheap second copy when you can have the original?"

A smile slowly broke across her lips. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Now we've lost a lot of time with this whole…breaking-up thing, so I suggest that we catch up a little." He smirked, waiting for a reaction he thought he already knew.

"I don't know. I've got enough work to--" He put his hands on her face and pulled it close to his, kissing her gently. It caught her off guard but she smiled through the kiss at his playfulness. Unexpectedly, he pulled away with a look of panic and sadness on his face.

"John?" She was starting to get scared of what he was going to say.

His brow furrowed slightly and his hold on her was loosening. "I…I think Beckett's death is finally hitting me." He searched her eyes for comfort as he fought the lump in his throat that was urging him to shed a few tears.

She hugged him tightly. "Oh John," she cried into his shoulder. He slowly hugged her back, trying to overcome the depression he was feeling. Beckett was gone…really gone. He closed his eyes and listened to Liz's sobs as she freely expressed her grief. He tried to be strong for both of them but it was hard with their loss being so great.

His breathing slowed. "It's okay Elizabeth…everything's going to be okay." Fighting his urge to cry again, he kissed her forehead and tried to focus on the sounds of the ocean coming in from the window.


End file.
